AliceUnveiled
by DarkAlice7
Summary: 2 new comers to the Black Order, strange violent girl, unusually peaceful boy, the story behind this visit is...?


**Hi, so this is my first FanFic, it doesn't particularly fit in with the story anywhere. Please criticise and comment a lot :) Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1 : Alice Unveiled

The feeling of tension was thick in the air. It was like the calm before a storm. Allen and Lenalee exchanged looks, nobody had any idea what was about to happen.

Director Komui had been too brief when he called all the exorcists to gather in the main entrance. All he had told them was that a newcomer was arriving today, other than that all questions had been declined. People were beginning to tire from standing around, they had been waiting for almost an hour, and no work was getting done.

"Brother, what are we doing here? What's going-" Lenalee started to ask the Director, but he quickly shrugged her off with a sharp look. Even the usually hyper older brother was being serious. The hall was a sea of black, and apart from those on important assignments, everyone was there. Allen turned to see Lavi impatiently tapping on the top of the Bookman's head. Miranda was nervously looking around, and jerked when she saw Allen looking. She smiled, a quizzical look on her face, because the truth was, it looked like the visitor wasn't about to show up.

Just as everyone seemed to be on their last nerve, even Komui had started sighing, they heard a bang. So strange sounds weren't unusual at the Order, but seeing as there was no one left to make a racket, it could only be the one they had been anticipating. The banging noise continued for a few minutes, until suddenly, the great black gates were flung open. Everyone jumped and flash of light blinded the exorcists, as whisperings of "Akuma?" starting going round. It wouldn't be a surprise if this was an attack; they were quite common these days. Silence smoothed over the unexpected intervention, but it was anything but peaceful as the atmosphere heated up. Allen was focusing only on the entrance, there was about a fifteen metre gap between the start of the line of his comrades and where the newcomer stood in the dramatic entrance. But he or she wasn't alone.

Two figures stood in the opening. One was most definitely a female; she was tall and graceful, with dark hair sweeping around her. From far away, thought Allen, she could almost look like Lenalee! But this girl was most definitely different. Even from the distance he was at, Allen could see a fierce look in her eyes, she had blood all over her but she still stood high and proud. The second figure wore the clothes of a butler. He had shining silver hair and piercing blue eyes in comparison to the girl who he stood beside. He had a calm and almost bored look on his face, and seemed to be the complete opposite of the girl. She looked like she had been through a forest of thorns; he looked like he'd just dropped out from an overly-expensive boarding school.

Another bang. This one was the loudest yet. She girl flinched and suddenly stumbled forwards, she wasn't looking anywhere in particular, but she had a strong determination in every uneasy step she took. From behind her, yet another figure appeared! This one was someone they all knew. Cross Marian. Allen was practically shaking in his boots, just the thought of Cross could make him go into cold sweats. It was most definitely the biggest shock that day. The reason why Cross had come all the way with this strange injured girl and butler-like boy, no one was ever to find out.

"Have you had enough, Alice?" Cross shouted, a grin spreading on his face. He and the girl seemed to know each other, and all the Order could do was wait and see what happened between them.

"I'll never lose to you, Cross, I'll kill you!" the girl was rasping and bleeding terribly, yet she still went on to taunt the great General. Allen was starting to feel sick, he had a feeling Alice didn't know what she was getting herself into. Cross Marian was _not_ the kind of man to mess with, and being a girl wouldn't gain her any sympathy.

"Oh really? Would you like to try?" Cross struck her with his left fist. He was showing no mercy, but at the same time he was making a performance out of the fight. Alice went sliding across the floor, trailing a thick line of crimson blood behind her. Lenalee gasped beside Allen and covered her eyes, the other exorcists didn't look particularly happy to have to watch Alice have the life beaten out of her. Yet still she stood, and although she was starting to waver, the look in her eyes was the same. She had the intent to kill.

The boy who had come in with her sighed, as if this was an everyday sight for him. Komui cast him a strange glance; nobody could understand what his role was here. The boy seemed to sparkle in the midst of black clothed exorcists. He wore a perfectly fitted white suit, miles cleaner that the girl looked. We'll just have to wait and see, thought Allen.

The confusion was about to be cleared though, as the girl suddenly got out her weapon. It was a heavy looking, silver plated gun. It shone marvellously in the well lit hall, and it was pointed straight at Cross's head.

"Why don't you kill me, girl?" Cross seemed to be enjoying this; even though he was a second away from what everyone thought was his death. Alice stood, frozen, her eyes were glassy and she was breathing heavily.

"Do it, I dare you."

"I-I'm going to kill you,you're going to die. Why are you looking at me like that?" Alice demanded. She was starting to shake and her expression was steadily becoming less confident. The hand holding the gun was trembling violently.

"Listen, girl, I know you would never had the guts to do something like that. Give it up. Till this day you've been nothing but a coward and I-"

"SHUT UP! YOU WILL DIE TODAY, I SWEAR I'LL-" She was interrupted suddenly by the boy, who spoke for the first time.

"Alice, that's enough." He was calm as he said it, walking over to Alice expressionlessly. Alice turned to him and started to whimper, but he slowly removed the gun from her hand. Cross began to laugh, but Alice got her back by suddenly slapping him hard across the cheek. He looked surprised but slightly amused at the same time. The entire exorcist community gasped at the impact, but still no one said anything.

"Alice, we'll meet again. Next time, make sure you're really ready to kill me." With that, Cross disappeared out the door, only stopping to tell Komui, "They're in your hands now." As soon as he left, Alice collapsed. The boy caught her effortlessly, his bored way of doing things were beginning to get on Allen's nerves. Just then, he turned to Allen.

"A room, if you please. Some medication and bandages too, I'll be attending to Alice." With that he turned and started walking, without anyone knowing how or why he knew where to go.

Allen just stared after him, mouth open wide. Everyone started whispering about this sudden visit and fight scene. The overall conclusion was that whoever the pair were, they sure had guts. Komui yelled for everyone to be silent, and the noise level dropped immediately.

"Now I know we're all surprised, but we'll need to welcome them openly. As far as I know, they are both pretty powerful and I want them to join us as soon as possible. Don't make it hard on them. You are dismissed."

**Chapter 2 coming up soon! :)**


End file.
